


I Can Take It

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Just a short drabble about fucking Jungkook & Jaehyun :)))





	I Can Take It

You could tell the second your lips wrapped around Jungkook’s cock that he was going to bust. The sharp inhale of breath, the way his abdomen tightened, thighs stiffened under your palms, and a choked moan left his throat were all clear indicators that he was moments away from his end.

“Is my baby gonna cum already?” You asked him, pulling away after only working a little more than half of him down your mouth. You could have easily taken him whole, Jaehyun had made sure you were fully prepped and ready by the time he allowed you to start playing with your new favorite toy - Jungkookie.

He whimpers in response, but his shoulders square and he balls his fists tightly at his sides, spreading his legs and lifting his hips to force your mouth back on his cock. “I can take it.” Jungkook grunts.

From behind you, Jaehyun chuckles, watching as Jungkook grips the back of your head and pulls you tighter into his lap. Jaehyun follows his lead, pushing you forward as you stand, bent down to reach Jungkook on the couch, snapping his hips against yours from the back. Each precise, harsh thrust from Jaehyun pushes your mouth over Jungkook’s length and each time, you feel your throat burn and your pussy ache.

For a while, you’re content to be used by the two of them, your eyes watering each time you gag and Jaehyun groans from behind you at the sound. Jungkook pets your hair and wipes your eyes, and he whispers, “You’re so good to us, noona…so good.”

Until eventually, Jaehyun can feel you getting close, the muffled moans from your pretty, stuffed mouth were growing more desperate. He slaps a hand onto your ass, leaving a bright red mark, “You can’t cum until you swallow for Jungkook.”

You nod your head, eyes meeting Jungkook’s with determination as you sucked in harshly. If he wasn’t sitting sprawled out on the couch the way he was, his legs would have buckled under him. Jungkook doesn’t hold back anymore, thrusting up into your willing throat with determination to give you what you were after. His grip on your hair tightens and his mouth falls open as he watches you take his cock like a champ, like your perfect mouth was made to wrap tightly around his shaft.

When Jungkook cums, he cries out and thrashes a little on the couch under you, his hands flying away from your hair and digging into the cushion. Right after you swallow it, just like you were told, Jaehyun tells Jungkook, “On your knees, suck her clit. I want her to cum until she screams for us.”

With Jaehyun behind you, relentlessly slamming into you, and Jungkook on all fours, lips and tongue paying desperate attention to your swollen bundle of nerves, it doesn’t take long before an earth shattering orgasm crashes through your body.


End file.
